French patent application FR 2,701,196 describes a device for applying a substance. The device comprises a receptacle and an applicator. The applicator comprises both a closure cap having a base portion suitable for being fixed onto the receptacle, and a loop hinged relative to the base portion about a hinge axis that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the receptacle and to the longitudinal axis of the loop.